


Die Leiden des jungen Valnar

by ValnarsZimmerKatze



Category: Vampires Dawn (Video Games)
Genre: Suffering
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValnarsZimmerKatze/pseuds/ValnarsZimmerKatze
Summary: Seit 50 Jahren leidet Valnar in der Ebene des Blutes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Die Leiden des jungen Valnar

Valnar lief den blutroten Weg entlang. Wie oft ist er hier schon lang gelaufen? Seine zitternden Beine konnten den Rest seines Körpers kaum noch tragen, aber ausruhen konnte er nicht.

Wie viel Zeit war bereits vergangen? Fünf Jahre? Zehn? Oder sogar mehr? Er konnte kaum noch klar denken. Diese Schmerzen! Diese verdammten Schmerzen! Als würden sich immer wieder Nägel in seinen Leib bohren, als würde er jede Sekunde von Neuem verbrannt werden.

Und dieser Durst, dieser grausame Durst, der nicht gestillt werden konnte!

»Ich will... hier raus!!«, schrie er ins Nichts, zu niemanden. Er war allein, völlig allein. Er wollte raus. Raus!

Nein! Er kommt hier nicht mehr raus! Nie wieder! Er war auf ewig gefangen. Alaine konnte ihn nicht retten ... seine Liebste. Das Gefühl, dass sie nicht bei ihm war, war der schlimmste Schmerz von allem, und die Angst machte sich wieder in ihm breit. Die Angst vor der Unendlichkeit.

Warum musste er nur in dieser Hölle leiden?

Das Einzige, was ab und zu half, waren seine Träumereien. Valnar stellte sich noch einmal vor, er wäre wieder am Leben, und bei Alaine. Doch sie wären Menschen und sie hätten eine ... große Familie. Jaa, viele Kinder, viele Verwandte. Wie schön ... Einfach nur schön-

Wieder rappelte er sich auf und setzte seinen ewigen Weg fort. Taumelnd wollte er sich am liebsten im blutigen Meer versenken, aber auch das gelang ihm nicht.

Am Anfang konnte er sich immerhin noch manifestieren, auch wenn er niemals den richtigen Ort gefunden hatte. Nun ging es überhaupt nicht mehr; er war zu schwach.

Er hatte versagt!!

Alles nur, weil er so dumm war und den Schattengeist in ihm nicht bemerkt hatte. Diese verfluchten Elras! Wie er sie hasste! Wie sehr er sie doch in ihre eigene Hölle ziehen würde. Seine gesamte Wut würden sie spüren.

Ob es Alaine gut ging? Sie war nicht tot. Valnar hatte sie hier in den langen Jahren nicht gesehen. Ob sie ihn aufgegeben hatte? Allein der Gedanke machte ihn fertig.

»Ich kann ... nicht mehr!«, fauchte er. Sein Leib fühlte sich an, als würde er langsam in tausend Stücke geschnitten werden; seine Gedankengänge wurden immer wieder vom Schmerz unterbrochen.

Valnar sank auf die Knie und packte sich ins Gesicht, um an seiner Haut zu reißen. Doch seine Hand ging durch ihn durch, wie jedes Mal, wenn er es versuchte. Nicht mal selbst konnte er sich endgültig zerstören. Er war ein Blutgeist, eine verdammte Seele ohne Körper.

Verzweifelt schaute er nach oben und öffnete den Mund, um den blutigen Regen auf seine Zunge tropfen zu lassen.

Wie oft hatte er das jetzt versucht? Und wie oft wurde er noch wahnsinniger, weil dieser Regen nur eine Illusion war?

Wieder rappelte er sich auf und setzte seinen ewigen Weg fort. Taumelnd wollte er sich am liebsten im blutigen Meer versenken, aber auch das gelang ihm nicht.

Seine Instinkte wollten es nicht zulassen!

Er wollte nicht mehr. Das war der einzige Grund seiner Existenz: Um zu leiden!

Aber irgendwann ... irgendwann mussten die Leiden ein Ende finden. Alaine würde ihn hier rausholen, und so lange würde er ausharren.

Das oder er würde endgültig sterben.

Irgendwann ...


End file.
